The two sides of Garth
by Texasman1836
Summary: Lilly wants a alpha to be her lover, but Garth the nerd wants her. Little does Lilly know that Garth has two side. Please leave Reviews.


It was a beautiful spring day in Wolvesville and sitting in the park, under the shade of a tree was Lilly, who was reading a book on alphas who were body builders. She looked at the alphas in the photos with lust because she wanted to have a strong and handsome wolf as her mate. After finishing the book she took out her diary and wrote what was on her mind. _It's been two years since my last date and I have not yet fond that special someone to share life moments with_, she wrote as a tear rolled down her check._I would like someone who is really strong and handsome, but I can't find the wolf of my dreams. Oh well, tomorrow is another day. your faithful servant, Lilly_.

As Lilly tucked her diary down into her purse, Garth Tomas Anderson, the school nerd came up to her with some roses. "Lilly, will..er..you go out with me?" Garth stutter, trying not to sound like an loser in front of the beautiful Lilly, but he did. "Garth T. Anderson, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked crossing her arms as he nodded his head in reply. Lilly decided to shoot him down for good because for two months Garth would not leave her alone. "I guess I could wear something sexy," she said huskily, making him sweat heavily with nervous energy. "We would then take a long romantic walk together and then I would cuddle up close next to you," she said as she put her arms around him and moving up to his right ear. "I would then whisper sweet nothings in your ear," she whispered quietly in his ear.

Garth could not believe his ears. "Oh, I would like that very much," he said falling to the ground out of excitement. "So, when do you want to go out, Lilly?" he asked with a smile. Lilly then spilled the beans to Garth. "Not in this life bub!" she shouted and then walked away. Garth tried many things to win Lilly's heart like music, love letters, giving her candies and many other things, but she would never have feeling for him.

At last Garth gave up because Lilly broke his heart for the last time and all the things he tried did not help him come close to her. That night he went up to a tall hill not far from Lilly's house to be alone. "I wish, Lilly, would go out with me," Garth said sadly as he sat on the ground. "I've tried every thing I could, but all I can do is mourn my loss," and with that he began to howl at the moon. His howling could be heard for miles and Lilly was at ground zero. "That dose it, this has got to stop!" growled Lilly as she got out of her bed and headed out of her house to the hill were Garth was.

As Garth was howling the moon came out from behind the clouds and something strange began to happen to him. His body began to show more muscles and he became a handsome alpha wolf just like in the book that Lilly was reading, but he was not just any alpha wolf, he was an alpha werewolf.

Lilly made her way up the hill and came up behind him. "Ok, Garth, I have had enough of this!" Lilly said crossing her arms. Garth just turned around and said hello to her with a smile. With that, Lilly's jaw dropped, her eyes flew out of her head and flew around him to see what he was like. "I finally have fond the hunk of my dreams," she said as her eyes flew back into her head. "Just wait right there lover boy," then she went back to her house, but Garth was confused. "What's got into that gal?" said Garth rubbing his chin. Just then the clouds blocked out the moon and then he turned back into the nerd he was before. He sat back down with no idea of what happend and a few minuets later Lilly came back wearing a stain black dress. "Sorry about that lover boy, I wanted to slip into something nice and cozy," she said huskily putting her hands on her hips. Garth turned around and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "You look peachy, Lilly, simply peachy," he said putting his arms around her.

Lilly was quite shocked to find herself in the arms of the nerd, not the hunk of her dreams. She pulled away from Garth. "You, what you do with my hunk?!" yelled Lilly grabbing Garth by the neck. "Who?" said Garth gasping for air. Lilly made it quite clear to him who she was looking for. "Big, strong and handsome alpha wolf, you dumb nerd!" she yelled in his ears. Then she ran off to find her lover boy which was the nerd, but she did not know that. She looked under houses by pulling them right off their foundations, under trees, rocks, high and low, but could not find the hunk of her dreams. She sat down on a park bench and cried her eyes out.

"Just my luck, I finally meet the hunk of my dreams and he gets scared off by that idiot over there," Lilly sighed sadly, as the moon moved out from behind the clouds. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see Garth behind her. "Yeah baby, I'm back," said Garth taking her in his arms making her feel warm and happy. "I would like to take you on a long romantic walk and then cuddle up close with you my dove," he said, looking into her beautiful lavender eyes. Lilly could not believe her ears and she did the most romantic thing ever in her life. She put her arms around him and laid it to him straight. "Kiss me baby," said Lilly with a giggle as she pulled him into a kiss with her.

Just as they kissed the moon went down and the sun came up turning Garth back into the nerd. Lilly found herself locking lips with the guy she hated in the whole world. "Garth, how did you...?" Lilly shudder fearfully, as she pulled away from him in disgust. She wanted to know the truth on what was going on and Garth told her. "Years ago when I was a kid, I was bitten by my dad and every night when the moon is full I become an alpha werewolf, but I will stay a werewolf forever when I marry," he said showing her a book on werewolves. Lilly now saw why he wanted to date her now, because he wanted to be a alpha not a nerd. "Garth, will you marry me?" she asked with a giggle. Garth saw that she had true love for him and he agreed.

THE END.

INSPIRED BY THE EPISODE OF MOON ON MINERVA.


End file.
